Freddy Krueger (S3-S1)
Freddy Krueger has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The following events disregards Freddy vs. Jason and the reasoning behind how Freddy had gotten his powers (the Dream Demons) in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. Freddy Krueger is the main character and antagonist from the A Nightmare on Elm Street films (parts 1-6). Chapter History "Might be your dream, but it's my rules!" – Freddy Krueger Earlier Life Freddy Krueger’s origin began with a tragic incident involving his mother in the early 1940s. During a Christmas holiday, a young nun named Sister Mary Helena (a.k.a Amanda Krueger) was accidentally trapped inside “the Tower”, a wing containing the worst of the criminally insane at Westin Hills psychiatric hospital. Amanda was raped and tortured numerous times by the one hundred patients confined there. She was found days later, close to death and now pregnant. Frederick Charles Krueger was born months later after a breech birth and was given up for adoption. He was placed under the "care" with an abusive alcoholic and vile man named Cooper Underwood that lived in Springwood and lived on 1428 Elm Street. As a child, Freddy exhibited sociopathic behavior, which included killing small animals and he was often ridiculed by his peers because he was the bastard son of a one hundred maniacs. In one event Freddy had killed the class animal, a hamster, with a small hammer then the class began to taught him with the One Hundred Maniacs taunt. Living with him Underwood, Freddy was abused physically and emotionally by him as well as Underwood's girlfriend. By his late teens, Freddy had began to practice the art of self-mutilation, and after learning the "secret of pain", he murdered Underwood and his girlfriend. The Springwood Slasher Before meeting his wife, Freddy was both a child molester and killer. He saw children being the signification as the ultimate form of happiness, the very something Freddy never received in life until meeting his future wife Loretta then feeling that happiness with the birth of his daughter, Kathryn, and tried to go straight but kept slipping through the cracks and began to kill again still being called The Springwood Slasher. He would go around Springwood using an old ice cream truck and continued to abduct children and brought them back to where he worked, the boiler room at the Springwood Power Plant, and after torturing them or having his way with them Freddy would killed them with a specially made glove with long razors acting like talons that himself made. However sometime later Loretta would find out about these "cracks" and was killed by Freddy after he found out that Loretta stumbled upon the secret room where he kept everything from his and killed her by strangling her. In 1966, Freddy was arrested for the murders of the missing children. Young Kathryn was put into foster care and was later adopted. Due to the search warrant not being signed correctly, all evidence was considered inadmissible, and Krueger was released in 1968. Amanda Krueger, who had followed Freddy’s trial, heard of his release and hanged herself in the tower where she was raped. The neighborhood parents of the children Freddy had murdered found him in his boiler room later that night and threw Molotov cocktails in the building, trapping Freddy within. As the flames consumed him, Krueger accepted his earthly fate but would not let his soul be bound to death, uttering the final words..."I'll be back...I'm free!" Afterward, Freddy's remains were taken to Penny Brothers Auto Salvage and locked in the trunk of an old red Cadillac. Adopted by the Burroughs family, young Kathryn was taken away from Springwood and her records were sealed. The Nightmares on Elm Street Freddy was referred to as an urban legend and the Elm Street parents remained tight-lipped about the events of the decade before, especially now that their children were teenagers. In the closing months of 1981, the children of Springwood (specifically those teens whose parents had formed the mob that killed Krueger) began systematically dying in peculiar ways as they slept. The parents were shown to often ignore and/or deny the pleas of their terrified children, who regaled tales of a mysterious man named Fred who was terrorizing them in their dreams. Freddy met some notable adversaries during this period; these include: * Nancy Thompson, whose family moved into Krueger’s old home, was the first of the Elm Street children to learn about his past and the first to vanquish him. Nancy returned to face Freddy, only to be killed by Freddy, who had taken the physical form of her father as a disguise. * Kristen Parker was a girl with the special ability to bring people into her dreams. She, along with the last surviving “Elm Street children” battled Freddy in the dream world using self-imaginative dream powers. Kristen used her natural gift of pulling others into her dream as a way for the group to battle Freddy at the same time. She was killed by Freddy by being burned to death. * Alice Johnson gained Kristen's power and the dream powers of her friends to become the Dream Master. Alice removed the souls Krueger gained over the years and left him powerless. A year later, Alice became pregnant and Krueger started using the dreams of her unborn child to kill again. Alice vanquished Freddy a second time with the help of Krueger's mother, Amanda. After Krueger was contained, Alice moved away from Springwood before he escaped and caused the events in 1990's. Freddy’s Dead? After a decade of systematically slaughtering all of the children of Springwood in their dreams, the town was shown to be under Freddy’s influence. By absorbing the souls of his victims, Freddy was now powerful enough to blur the lines between dreams and reality. The remaining adults were kept in a mass psychosis after their children had been murdered. When there was no one left to kill, Freddy sought to leave Springwood — hoping to continue his murder spree in another town full of more children. Only one person could arrange for this to happen - his daughter, Kathryn Krueger. Freddy used what was left of his supernatural powers to find his daughter, who was now an adult named "Maggie Burroughs" and was working as a counselor to troubled teenagers in another city. Since her mother's death, Maggie was raised by adoptive parents and had suppressed the disturbing memories of her early childhood. After catching up with Maggie, Freddy attempted to convince her to do his bidding. She proved, though, that a compulsion for murder was not hereditary and instead schemed with Doc, her coworker (and dream psychiatrist), to help destroy Freddy. After pulling him out of her dream and into reality, Maggie stabbed Freddy in the abdomen with his own glove and then shoved a pipe bomb into Krueger's chest, killing him. His evil spirit went back to the Dreamscape. His powers have regained and have grown slightly stronger since his defeat from his daughter because like he said, "Every town has an Elm Street!" Freddy was now unbounded by Springwood limits and roaming the entire Dreamscape, killing people their dreams. But Springwood is still on his mind still as without him around, the town grew happy. By the new millennia, Springwood has entered a new generation of happiness after Freddy’s defeat and exile from the town; Elm Street hadn’t had a single nightmare. However with little power over Elm Street and the town, Freddy’s had grown angrier that the town has found happiness rather then suffering his wrath. Having being unbounded for sometime, Freddy had sought after the worst people known to man, but had found no one. But then the fear brought him back into Springwood. He sees that the Dream Demons were a figment of his own twisted imagination; the power was ALL his. It was the fear that gave him his power. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Return to Springwood Freddy would find that fear in one Karl Stolenberg, a dangerous serial killer being housed inside Westin Hills and waiting for his transportation to be fixed after it suffered a flat tire. He finds the dreamscape of Stolenberg and begins torments him by using his family against him before possessing him. Now using him to break free in the real world, he goes on a rampage by killing several Westin Hills guards thus allowing his name to be felt again as the fear arose within the town. While in Stolenberg's body, Freddy kills a teenager before escaping only to be sedated by Dr. Kenneth Campbell, the Head of Staff of Westin Hills whom vowed that Freddy wouldn't kill in the town. After the body of Stolenberg had left the serial killer in a coma, Freddy leaves the body and begins to target a teenager now living inside his old house, Lori Campbell. Freddy first kills one of Lori's friends, Kia Waterson during a plastic synergy obsession nightmare where Freddy brutally killed by taking out various body parts. He then targeted Lori where he literally place her inside a coma and her father had left in the coma ward of Westin Hills where unknowingly had granted Freddy almost an unlimited amount of access he would need to enter the real world. He does it by become a phantom-esque figure and stalked around the hospital, killing a massive amount of staff and patients including taking his revenge on Kenneth Campbell. The Springwood Sheriff's Department had tried to stop him but it was too late as Freddy had killed them all and went back into the Dream World to finish Lori which he did. Freddy had felt presences in his house, and under the phantom-esque figure form, he saw that it was Ken and Angela Walsh, whom had come back to town to say their respects to Jesse Walsh. Using 1428 Elm Street itself, he was able to trap the both of them by morphing into the disguise of the decease son, the Walshs were taken off guard and Freddy began to terrorize Angela after she believe she was escaping with her father only to see that Freddy had been with her all this time as he had used the disguise of her father and attacked her. But Angela screamed for help and Jacob Johnson, The Dream Child, had arrived, sending Freddy away. Freddy layed lowed, looking for the perfect target with the Walshs group. Knowing that attacking Lacey would bring fourth her dream protector, Freddy saw the weakness in Charlie Linderman. After tormenting the Walshs by losing Jesse and his friend Lisa, only to be defeat by Mr. Walsh, Freddy sees a chance and killed the teenager while blocking off Jacob's dream ability. Unknown to Freddy, in the real world Ken Walsh had located Maggie Burroughs and hopes in using her he would find the man called Doc and help him defeat Freddy. But in his realm Freddy just waited just waited until the was right... to strike again. One of his plans he put into motion however was Dante Ryder's killing spree and empowering Dante's son with a power, however Dante's psychotic lust for violence gotten in the way and was killed before he could really set fourth his plan. Dante's kid however was still going to get his power, only when he gotten older. Regular Appearance Freddy stands five foot seven inches tall and weighs no more then one hundred and seventy. In his appearance before death, Freddy had dirty blonde/red hair and green eyes. In his dream world form, his eyes are almost demon-like with a shade of red with no trace of his human eyes and his teeth are rotten and yellow. Freddy is more commonly identified by his burnt disfigured face and body, his brown fedora hat, dirty red and green striped sweater, sacks and boots, and trademark metal-clawed leather glove which is made by his own design. The glove itself is made of leather and includes four straight razors attached to the finger pieces. While the actual glove itself once existed in the physical world, it also manifests itself as a part of Freddy's being in the dream world. Powers As long as his victims were dreaming, Freddy could inhabit and control their dreams, twisting them to his own ends. He is also capable of entering a victim's mind via state of intoxication, whether the victim is drunk or stoned. Any physical harm done to a person in this dream world would carry over into the real world, allowing him to easily commit multiple murders. Freddy often toyed with his victims by changing his form and surroundings, usually into the form of his boiler room. He also has the power to manipulate or possess any object or part of the dream environment not kept exclusively on the person of his victim at all times after initial creation. His powers increased based on how many knew and feared his existence as well as how many souls were in his current possession. At the height of his powers, he could cause severe damage in the real world. This included possession of humans, his own skeleton corpse, objects, animals or even literally pulling a victim from the waking world into the dream world. If one of Freddy's victims wakes up while they're holding onto him in the dream world, he can be carried into the real world where he is still superhumanly strong and durable, but could be mortally wounded. In a person's own dream, Krueger could see into their minds and use their deepest fears and personality against them, at times taking the image of previous victims to help lure friends or relatives to their doom. A few victims managed to use their own imagination to consciously manipulate their dreams against him, a technique known as lucid dreaming, but this typically had little effect on Freddy, who remained in control of their dreams. Another of Freddy's powers involved absorbing the souls of his victims into his own body after they had been killed, which served to make him more powerful. As he gained a victim, their face would appear on his chest, each soul augmenting his power, but all of the souls go into Freddy's soul prison which itself is Hell-like and a dimension of sort. In addition, he can also shapeshift, and can turn into anything, such as a puppet, attractive female, his human appearance, or using some of his power to take on the appearance of deceased family member by collecting their essence. Sometimes, he will use this power on his victims, as was the case transforming one young woman into a cockroach and smashing her inside a roach motel. Most notably Freddy's powers are unbound, allowing him great control in doing whatever he wants in the Dreamscape. For example, he can do things like altering someone's DNA to gain a superhuman power such as psychic powers to impregnating a woman, allowing his seed of evil to continue in the real world. Weaknesses Despite possessing near omnipotent powers in the dream world, Freddy has three known weaknesses. Although Freddy is immune against any religious paraphernalia, if someone was Roman Catholic, like his mother was, he would be incredibly hurt and weaken. If he was brought into the real world, Freddy loses his invulnerability and can be wounded, as well as having his reality warping powers stripped from him. To bring him into the real world, a person must physically grab Freddy in their dreams and then be woken up - a difficult task, as the effects of Freddy being inside a person's dreams causes a much deeper sleep than normal. Even moreso, is the fact that Freddy is extremely dangerous and that those who seeks to exploit this weakness must not only grab hold of him, but also avoid being killed while holding him as they wake up. Another weakness is bravery, since fear of him is what gives him strength and power then bravery takes the power away from, weakening him. Also by confronting Freddy and indicating that you are no longer afraid of him, Freddy can be forced out of a person's dreams temporarily. Category:Freddy Krueger (S3) Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Serial Killers